Petite histoire romantique
by chris52
Summary: Après une lonnngue absence, me revoici avec un petit hpdm en deux chapitres et en UA! Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

Auteuse : Chris52

Titre : Petite histoire romantique sans prétention.

Petite précision : Pour écrire cette petite fic, je me suis grandement inspirée de l'anime yaoi « Junjou romantica ». Pour ceux qui souhaiteraient le visionner, vous le trouverez sur .tv.

Cet anime est un petit bijou, simple, efficace, et surtout romantique à souhait! ^^ et le graphisme est très agréable aussi... il est en deux saisons de 12 épisodes chacune et on attend une éventuelle 3ème saison avec impatience!

Couple : draco&harry

Genre : yaoi et c'est un UA! Aucune référence à l'univers magique donc! ^^

Disclaimer : j'ai effectivement emprunté les personnages harry et draco qui ne sont malheureusement pas à moi... T___T mais à la très grande JK Rowling!

UN GRAND MERCI à Nya et Silice d'avoir corrigé, et recorrigé ce two-shots, vous avez fait un travail fabuleux les filles!! ^^

Petite info personnelle : oui, me revoilà sur ffnet... je pensais laissé tomber définitivement l'écriture, mais il faut croire que mon inspiration et une cure d'animes yaois en ont décidés autrement! XD je ne sais pas encore si je vais publier d'autres fics, mais si oui, ce seront certainement uniquement des os ou des two-shots! Donc merci chers lecteurs de me lire d'avance, et si vous avez le temps, je ne serais pas contre une petite review! ^^ bisous et bonne lecture!

Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis étudiant à Hogwarts en 4ème année. Je vis actuellement chez un ami de mon frère, faute de pouvoir faire autrement. En effet, Sirius, une fois marié est partit s'installer en France, à Paris pour pouvoir y travailler. Il s'est arrangé avec son meilleur ami Draco Malfoy pour que je puisse loger chez lui. En échange, je fais le ménage, la cuisine, le repassage... En clair, je suis une vraie petite femme au foyer.

Draco Malfoy a donc cinq ans de plus que moi. Il est écrivain. Et célèbre en plus. Et beau... Grand, blond, les yeux gris, une taille fine et musclée, bref... il n'a rien à envier à personne et il le sait. Il en joue beaucoup pour vendre ses livres. Je n'en ai jamais lu aucun. Lui et moi, on ne s'entend pas non plus super super bien. Physiquement, je ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Je suis son opposé. Et je suis plutôt banal... Brun, les cheveux en bataille, moins grand que Draco, (1m75 alors qu'il en fait dix de plus que moi), les yeux verts, assez fin... Je fais vraiment faible à côté de lui. Et enfin, il y a pire dans notre relation : Il sait (je ne sais pas comment) que je suis puceau, (oui, à 19 ans, c'est une honte) et ne cesse d'en profiter pour me taquiner.

Mais, à part ça, il est tout de même gentil. Malgré sa manie de ramener souvent des hommes et des femmes à la maison. Oui, parce qu'il est bi aussi. Il n'a pas non plus mauvais goût dans le choix de ses partenaires, et ça le rend encore plus énervant. Bref... mon logeur m'énerve. Surtout que depuis quelques temps, il agit très bizarrement avec moi. Ca a commencé depuis la fois où il est venu me chercher au lycée.

** retour en arrière**

« Harry! Tu viens prendre un verre avec nous?

Non plus tard Ron, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai du boulot...

Oh allez! Faire la fête sans toi c'est pas drôle! »

Ron est mon meilleur ami. On se connait depuis le début du lycée et on ne s'est plus quittés depuis. Roux, une musculature de sportif, (il est l'entraineur de l'équipe de Basket) les yeux bleus, il a pas mal de succès auprès des filles du lycée.

« Ecoute promis un autre jour, mais là, je suis pressé!

Allez, s'il te plait! Et si c'est Draco qui t'embête, appelles le! »

En disant ça, il m'attrape par le bras et me tire à lui.

« Tu risques vraiment vraiment de me manquer, et puis, tu sais bien ce que je ressens pour toi... »

Oui parce que mon meilleur ami est tombé amoureux de moi. Il ne me l'a confié que récemment. Seulement, je ne ressens rien pour lui. On a décidé que cela ne changerait rien entre nous, mais il ne cesse pas tout de même de me faire des avances.

« Ron, s'il te plait... Cela ne sert à rien, je dois...

RENTRER. MAINTENANT. »

Nous nous retournons d'un coup, à l'entente de cette voix. C'est Draco. Il a l'air furieux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il m'attrape soudain par le bras, me dégageant des bras de Ron, et me lance dans la voiture. Il ignore complètement les appels de mon meilleur ami, ferme les portières, démarre.

« Dra-Draco... qu'est ce qui se passe? J'ai fais quelque chose? »

Il ne me répond pas, et garde les lèvres serrées et les yeux fixés sur la route. En cinq minutes nous sommes rentrés.

Il s'enferme dans son bureau. Et ne réapparait pas de la soirée.

** fin du retour en arrière**

Depuis ce jour, il se comporte bizarrement. Il vient tous les jours me chercher à l'école, et ne semble pas du tout apprécier Ron. Il m'a d'ailleurs interdit de sortir après les cours. J'ai trouvé ça injuste, mais quand j'en ai parlé à Sirius, celui-ci a été d'accord avec Draco. Ensuite, il a instauré de nouvelles règles. Nous devions obligatoirement diner et petit déjeuner ensembles. Le déjeuner était une exception, puisque je mangeais le midi au lycée, et lui à la cafétéria de sa maison d'édition.

Et le plus étonnant sont ses gestes. Oui, il lui arrive d'avoir des gestes étranges. Comme me prendre dans ses bras, quand je fais la cuisine, ou m'aider à refaire mon nœud de cravate, alors qu'il n'y a pas forcément besoin. Ah, et puis, cela fait aussi un moment qu'il n'a ramené personne. Et comme j'en ai marre de son comportement inhabituel, je décide de tirer les choses au clair. J'attends donc que nous soyons attablés pour notre dîner :

« Draco? Je peux te poser une question?

Bien sûr. Qu 'y-a-t-il?

Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien parce que... parce que je trouve... que tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

Ah? Qu'est ce qui a changé selon toi?

Tu... tu ne ramènes plus personne à la maison, et euh... Tu agis bizarrement.

Comment ça?

Tu es devenu beaucoup plus protecteur avec moi. Tu sais je suis assez grand pour rentrer à la maison tout seul.

Hors de question.

Mais pourquoi? Cela doit t'ennuyer de venir tous les jours! Et puis, ça te coûte de l'essence et...

Harry, ça suffit. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Il est hors de question que tu rentres seul. Certaines personnes pourraient vouloir s'en prendre à toi, et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Mais si c'est ça, je pourrais demander à Ron de me ramener! »

Il se lève d'un coup :

« Je refuse que ce rouquin plus qu'un autre s'occupe de toi! Harry soit t'es aveugle, soit t'es idiot, mais ton soi-disant meilleur ami, cherche à te mettre dans son lit, c'est évident. Et il est de mon devoir de te protéger de lui.

Draco, je sais que Ron est amoureux de moi.

Pardon????

Oui, mais je lui ai dis que je n'étais pas intéressé. Et il a accepté ma décision à condition que cela ne change rien entre nous! »

Draco se rassoit, et se met la tête entre ses mains.

« Cela ne change rien au fait que je serais toujours inquiet pour toi.

Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère t'a demandé de t'occuper de moi, qu'il faut t'en rendre malade.. Si tu veux, je peux m'arranger pour vivre ailleurs et.. »

Il se relève, me prend par le bras, et m'attire dans ses bras :

« Hors de question que tu ailles vivre ailleurs. Je tiens trop à toi. Harry.... Je t'aime. Et c'est la raison de tous mes changements. Depuis que je t'ai vu avec ce satané rouquin, j'ai compris que j'étais jaloux, et que je ne te voulais rien qu'à moi. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore prêt pour me dire les choses que je voudrais entendre, et j'attendrais, mais crois moi, tu es plus important pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre. Je ne ramènerais plus jamais personne, parce que la seule personne que je veux c'est toi, et uniquement toi. »

Sur ce, il se pencha et m'embrassa. Un vrai baiser. Comme dans les films. Je... indescriptible. Juste merveilleux. Je veux plus de lui. Et pourtant, je n'ose pas. Je ne crois pas l'aimer comme lui me dit m'aimer...

Il me regarde et sourit. Un sourire étonnamment doux que je ne lui connaissais pas auparavant. Et mon coeur s'emballe d'un coup.

« Je sais que tu es entrain de te poser toutes sortes de questions. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je te laisserais aller à ton rythme. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Mais je ne te laisserais jamais partir. »

Il me serre encore plus fort dans ses bras et me murmure à l'oreille :

« J'ai envie de toi. Maintenant. »

Et avant même que j'ai eu le temps de faire un geste, sa main s'est glissée dans mon pantalon, et s'est mise à me caresser. Mon souffle devient rapide, et je n'arrive plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes. Il ne faut pas... je... j'ai envie, mais... je peux pas... pas maintenant... j'essaie de le repousser, mais il me serre encore plus fort... Et me murmure à la fois des mots d'amour, et crûs... Je ne peux plus lui résister... Je fonds... J'aime sa voix, j'aime son corps, son sourire... je... je... AAAAHHHH!

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : petite histoire romantique sans prétention.

Auteuse : chris52

suite et fin :

***Quelques mois plus tard***

Ma situation n'a pas changé. Je suis toujours squatteur chez Draco Malfoy, célèbre romancier. La seule chose qui a étonnamment évolué est notre relation. Nous sommes devenus amants. Il n'a jamais cessé de me dire qu'il m'aimait, et il me couvre d'attentions. Je suis heureux. Et je n'ai pas envie de le quitter.

Je suis entrain de préparer notre petit déjeuner, quand soudain, deux bras entourent ma taille tendrement :

« Bonjour chaton!

Je ne suis pas un chaton!

Si, tu ronronnes comme un chaton la nuit!

C'est pas vrai!

Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison! »

Pour m'empêcher de répliquer, il m'embrasse tendrement. Nous commençons à manger, et il me dit pensivement :

« Je risque de rentrer tard ce soir, alors ne m'attends pas, j'ai à travailler avec mon éditrice.

Mais, d'habitude, elle vient à la maison, non?

Oui, mais là, nous avons également rendez vous avec un photographe et un journaliste. Nous devons nous mettre d'accord pour savoir ce qui sera dit et publié dans les journaux à propos de l'adaptation au cinéma de mon nouveau roman.

Oh. d'accord. Je te mettrais un repas à réchauffer au micro-onde alors.

Merci chaton.

Grrrrrrr... arrêtes avec ça! Flûte! Je vais être en retard! Je fonce! À demain alors! »

J'attrape mon sac de cours au vol, et je m'apprête à m'élancer hors de l'appartement quand soudain, je ne sais comment, je me retrouve collé contre la porte fermée :

« N'aurais tu pas oublié quelque chose, Harry?

Quoi donc?

Mon baiser?

Draco!!!! je n'ai pas le temps pour ça et.... mmmmmmm! »

Les baisers de Draco me font toujours tout oublier... et ce n'est qu'au moment où je sens une main baladeuse commencer à ouvrir ma braguette que je réagis brusquement :

« Draco, s'il te plait!!! Je n'ai vraiment, vraiment pas le temps pour ça!

Dommage... ***nouveau baiser * **à ce soir ou à demain alors... *nouveau baiser * Tu vas me manquer... »

Je réussis après un dernier baiser, à quitter l'appartement. Arrivé au lycée, Ron m'accueille en me mettant un magazine people sous le nez :

« Dis moi Harry, est-il vrai que ton Draco va épouser une actrice?

Pfff.. Ron n'importe quoi.. Ne crois pas tout ce que l'on dit dans ces magazines!

Et si je te disais que cette actrice qui va interpréter le rôle principal de son roman, confirme la rumeur, et que le mariage est prévu pour septembre prochain, tu en dis quoi? »

Je m'arrête soudainement, et pâlis. Cela ne peut pas être possible, n'est ce pas? Je veux dire... je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette femme. Il ne me l'a jamais présentée. Et... il ne cesse de me dire qu'il m'aime et... non. Je ne veux pas y croire. Ce n'est pas possible.

« Tu te trompes Ron. Je vis chez lui, je te rappelle, et il n'a jamais ramené aucune femme à l'appartement. Je n'ai jamais rencontré cette actrice.

Harry, sincèrement, tu es juste un gars qui loge chez lui. Il a peut-être pas voulu t'encombrer avec ses histoires, et a décidé de se faire discret... Mais sincèrement, ça m'a l'air sérieux! En plus, elle est sublime cette nana! Tu sais, le jour, où tu seras obligé de déménager, tu peux toujours loger chez moi! Maman sera ravie de t'accueillir!

Merci Ron, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera la peine. Dis-je avec un serrement au coeur. »

Si tout ça est vrai, alors oui, je serais obligé de déménager. Mais pourquoi n'en a-t-il rien dit?

Je... je suis quoi alors pour lui au juste? Seulement un amant comme les autres? Alors qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait? Il sait pourtant que... que... non. Il ne le sait pas. Je n'ai jamais répondu à ses sentiments... Mon dieu, mais quel idiot je suis! Il a du se lasser d'attendre, et a décidé d'aller voir ailleurs! Ce soir... si ça se trouve, il m'a menti... ce soir, il va être avec cette femme...

je me sens défaillir :

« Hey! Harry, ça va? Tu es tout pâle!

Ron.. je... je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais rentrer... Préviens les profs pour moi, d'accord?

D'accord. À demain Harry! »

Je dois vérifier ça par moi-même! Je ne peux pas rester dans l'ignorance. Je décide de prendre un taxi et d'aller directement à la maison d'édition de mon amant. Je demande à la réception si je peux parler à Laura Hofman, l'éditrice de Draco. On me dit de monter au premier étage, et que c'est le troisième bureau sur la droite. Je m'y rends. Je m'apprête à frapper à la porte, quand je reconnais deux voix. Celle de mon amant, et celle de Laura. Ma curiosité est la plus forte. J'écoute. Je dois savoir :

« Cette promotion est parfaite Draco! Et ce mariage est une opportunité à saisir immédiatement! Qu'en penses tu? Ce sera tellement plus simple pour toi et pour Harry!

Laura... Je sais très bien tout ça. Mais... est-on obligés de tout précipiter? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'annoncer à Harry. Et je ne sais pas très bien comment il va le prendre...

Harry comprendra que c'est pour ton bien. J'en suis sûre. C'est un garçon intelligent.

Oui... c'est vrai... »

Mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre. Alors c'était vrai. Il va se marier.

**

J'ai décidé de faire mes valises. Je ne veux pas l'embêter plus longtemps. Je ne tiens pas non plus à rencontrer cette femme. Mais je veux l'attendre pour lui dire au revoir. Je veux le revoir une dernière fois. Mon amour..

**

Une main chaude caresse mes cheveux.. Je me sens bien ainsi. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller.

« Harry... Harry mon ange, réveilles toi! »

Mes yeux papillonnent doucement. Et je sens tout à coup deux lèvres douces se poser sur les miennes. Cela me fait brusquement réagir, et je ne peux m'empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras.

« Tu viens de rentrer?

Oui... Harry, que se passe-t-il? A qui sont ces valises dans l'entrée?

Ce sont... ce sont les miennes.

Pardon? Où comptes-tu aller comme ça?

Je... j'ai décidé d'aller vivre chez Ron. Je ne veux pas t'embêter plus longtemps. Et puis, j'ai appris pour ton mariage. Félicitations. Elle est magnifique!

Harry...

Ne t'inquiètes pas. La mère de Ron est adorable, elle s'occupera bien de moi, et Sirius ne sera pas inquiet pour ça. Tu vois, j'ai tout arrangé et...

HARRY LA FERME! »

Je me tais d'un coup. Il a l'air furieux. Je n'ose pas lever les yeux. Il me force doucement à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je croyais avoir été clair. Je refuse que tu vives ailleurs qu'ici.

Mais...

Laisse moi finir! Je suis désolé que tu aies appris la rumeur concernant le mariage de cette façon... mais c'est une idée idiote de mon éditrice. Elle pense qu'ainsi notre relation sera protégée..

Mais...

De toute façon, j'ai décidé de démentir la rumeur. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça. Et ta réaction ne fait que renforcer ma décision là-dessus.

Mais, si elle t'aime?

Elle ne m'aime pas. Elle sait juste que ça pourrait être bénéfique à sa carrière, de se faire passer pour la femme d'un célèbre romancier, mais on a jamais été amants. Je ne l'ai rencontré que deux fois, pendant les tournages. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je t'aime toi, et personne d'autre. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es ma raison de vivre. Point final. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ranger tes valises dans notre chambre au plus vite. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'un déménagement chez ce satané rouquin! Dieu sait ce qu'il a en tête celui-ci! »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de rire... Je suis si soulagé. Pour la première fois, je décide de l'embrasser de ma propre initiative. Cela a le mérite de le surprendre. Il n'ose plus faire un geste, alors je décide de lancer ma bombe :

« Je t'aime, Draco Malfoy, et je ne veux pas non plus te quitter... tant que tu voudras de moi, je resterais auprès de toi. »

Il ne résiste plus, et m'embrasse comme jamais il ne l'a fait auparavant. Mon coeur explose dans ma poitrine et je me sens merveilleusement heureux. Je voudrais ressentir ça pour toujours. Il me prend dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée, et m'emmène dans notre chambre. Le reste ne regarde que nous...

The End.


End file.
